Blazblue Continuum High
by Orangetabby101
Summary: Blazblue Universe in a school setting. Read to find out. Ragna x Noel and Jin x Tsubaki. UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

Blazblue Continuum High

* * *

I bring you the Blazblue Universe in a school setting.

* * *

The class was bustling as usual. Kokonoe awaited the call from Principal Litchi to come down to retrieve the new students. Kokonoe angrily smacked a ruler against the desk.

"Shut the hell up! I'm trying to think!"

The class calmed. Only to start up again by a certain green haired student. He laughed aloud for no particular reason. At first when hearing, you'd think it was a normal child's laugh, but after a while, it sounded insane. A girl sat next to him, simply infatuated by his every action. Her name was Luna. T. Trinity. There were a few other students that sat near him. A blobbish sort of kid that looked like a slime ball. His name was Arakune. A rather sophisticated girl, literally surrounded with a air of maturity, sat nearby. Not too close to the the green haired boy. Her name was Rachel Alucard. Everyone basically saw her as a preppie. A snobbish, overbearing, bossy girl. Then there was Noel. Noel sat in a group of two other girls. Her closest ever friends. They were Tsubaki and Makoto. Makoto whispered quietly two her buddies.

"Hey. So are the rumors true? You know... about the transfer students?" Noel blinked curiously.

"St-Students? So there are more than one?" Makoto nodded.

"Three to be exact! And... their all related!" Noel lightly gasped, while on the other hand, Tsubaki sighed.

"You know Makoto, they were never rumors to begin with. Miss Kokonoe actually told us that students were coming a few days ago. She just didn't specify when." They both chuckled nervously. Kokonoe rapped the ruler against the desk and everyone looked up.

"Wait here you bags of snot. I'm going to get the transfers. And no acting up. Tsubaki, make sure everyone stays in line." Everyone shuddered at the thought. Tsubaki was very strict when it came to behaving. So everyone remained quiet for a few seconds. Then the talking started up again. The green haired boy, Hazama hollered.

"Hey! I know what the transfer students look like!" Everyone, including Rachel, Carl and his robot sister Ada, Taokaka, Tsubaki, Makoto and Noel immediately dragged their seats towards Hazama. He cackled.

"Their three weirdos I'll tell you that!" Everyone leaned in even closer. "Like there's some freakish looking dude! He has white hair and two different colored eyes. Then he has these two siblings! They both have green eyes and blonde hair just like Noel-chan!" Everyone looked at Noel with curious eyes. Noel became nervous.

"D-Don't look at m-me! I have no connection whatsoever!" Hazama shrugged. "Yea yea whatever. But I also heard the teachers talking about him one day!" Everyone sighed and scooted back to their desks. It would make sense to mention it if he actually knew what the teachers were saying. Just then, Kokonoe walked into the classroom and sighed.

"Look here. Three new students. Don't treat them like shit or Tager will come up on your ass. Introduce yourselves you little pricks." She walked over to her desk and sat down, unwrapping a silvervine lollipop and stuffing it in her mouth. Everyone took a moment to take in who they were looking at. The boy with the white hair stood there. And his two siblings seemed to be hiding behind him.

"I'm Ragna and these are my two siblings." Hazama snarled, intending to be rude.

"What kind of retarded and crappy name is that?!" The boy's eyes were burning with hate.

"Its my retarded and crappy name. Get used to it you arrogant little bitch." Everyone gasped. Even Kokonoe looked up. Tsubaki, however didn't, for her eyes were stuck on the blonde haired boy. Ragna looked down on the two.

"Introduce yourselves." They nodded. The girl smiled.

"I'm Saya." The boy smiled.

"I'm Jin."

"Please to make your acquaintance." They said together in a creepy voice. Kokonoe scoffed.

"Yeah yeah. Get your asses to your seats." Tsubaki's eyes continued to follow the male. Until he sat down. Kokonoe sat up. "We will be reviewing equations." Noel just sighed in irritation. Her most hated subject. Math.

* * *

It was now lunchtime and the students headed to the cafeteria. Makoto pinched Tsubaki's cheek.

"Anyone in there?!" Tsubaki screeched.

"WAAAH!" she then sighed. "Makoto don't scare me like that! How many times have I told you not to do that?!" Tsubaki scolded. Noel sighed.

"You were staring at the new kids again. The boy with the blonde hair and green eyes. Jin." Tsubaki sighed.

"His eyes are so mesmerizing and beautiful." Noel frowned at this.

"I have the exact same eyes and you never compliment me like that." Tsubaki sighed. "Sorry Noel. If it hurt your feelings." Makoto laughed.

"Let's get some FOOD!" The blonde and the red head sighed at this.

* * *

Saya, Jin, and Ragna slowly sat at there table.

"Aren't you guys getting anything to eat?" Saya shook her head.

"No nii-san. We're really not that hungry." Jin quietly tugged and Ragna's sleeve.

"Nii-san. Some girl with red hair keeps staring at me. Its freaking me out." Ragna smiled softly.

"She probably just wants to be friends. C'mon Saya. Its probably because we're here." Ragna and Saya got up and left Jin alone. Jin frowned. This girl was keeping him away from his brother. But she seemed... nice. So he waited for her to come.

* * *

Makoto grinned. "Let's go! His other two siblings left him." Tsubaki shakily got up and Noel and Makoto smiled. They finally reached his table and Tsubaki waved nervously.

"Umm... h-hi." Jin stared at her, and his eyes narrowed.

"May I help you?" He said rather... coldly. She blushed as red as her hair.

"Not really. I just wanted to say hi. You w-were sitting alone after all. I'm Tsubaki. And these are my friends Noel and Makoto." The two said friends waved.

"I'm guessing you already know my name. Well then. I'll be going." He was about to turn around when he felt a smack on his head. He looked up and saw Ragna.

"Nii-san?" Ragna sighed, annoyed.

"Jin. Be polite. The chic is trying to start a conversation. The least you could do is speak for a while." Tsubaki glowed red this time, but out of anger.

"C-CHIC!" Ragna looked at Tsubaki.

"Yea. Did I mumble? Sorry about that." Makoto and Noel giggled at her friend's outburst. Ragna simply walked away after that, leaving Tsubaki in rage.

Jin sighed. "Don't mind my brother. He's just like that." Tsubaki cooled down the moment she heard his voice. "Um. Ok. So do you, have any hobbies?"

Jin shrugged. "Other than training for tournaments." Tsubaki smiled.

"Really? What's your wea-" The sound of the bell cut through her sentence. Noel smiled. Back to class. It was english.

* * *

Kokonoe snarled at her class. "Unfortunately, we will not be having english today because their isn't much for you to learn. This is an elite school, and its more about participating in tournaments. We will all be going to the lame excuse for a training room." The students got up.

* * *

Noel grinned widely. It was time for her to shine. For some reason, she ended up near Ragna, who seemed to have no weapon whatsoever.

"Um... don't you have a weapon?" He looked at her, then turned away, simply intent on avoiding conversation. 'I guess not.' She yelled.

"Bolverk!" her two handguns appeared. She ferociously shot and blasted the dummy. Wiping sweat of her forehead, she sighed.

"That was a workout."

"How is that a workout?" She heard Ragna's voice. "You barely did anything." She glared.

"It may not look like one, but its helped me beat many school exams and challenges!" For some reason, she felt as if she had to prove herself. "I didn't even see you touch anything!" He walked over to a punching bag and punched his fist straight through it. He then pulled his fist out, making the punching bag detach itself from the ceiling.

"There. I touched something." She unconsciously smacked his cheek.

"You're so unreasonable!"

"That's just how I am."

"EERRR!" She growled. She stomped her way over to Makoto.

"M-Makoto! He's so unreasonable!" Makoto sighed.

"Forget about that jerk."

* * *

Noel walked home, still angry from school.

'That jerk! Who does he think he is! But... I did slap him today. But still!'

She stopped at a tayaki stand.

"One baked tayaki please." She took out her wallet.

The man snorted. "That'll be 972 yen ma'am." Noel blinked.

"It was much cheaper yesterday!" He scowled.

"Prices change with the days! So pay up or I'll report you to the NOL!" He had a nasty glare on.

"I don't believe that's needed." Noel and the man turned to see Ragna. Ragna walked up and gave the man some money.

"Is that enough?" Ragna said with a glare that said 'It better be enough or I'll rip your head off'

"Y-Yes!" Noel turned to Ragna.

"Why did you..."

"Because you were looking stupid like the idiot you are."

"W-WHAT!?"

He was already gone.

* * *

Noel walked in and was greeted by her mom, Mu.

"How was school Noel?"

"Fine."

"What's wrong honey?" Noel slumped in the couch.

"There's some new kid, but he's always acting like a jerk!" Mu smiled and kissed her daughter.

"I know people like that. It just takes a while before you truly know them."

Noel scowled. "He's truly a big fat idiot! But..." She trailed off.

Mu smiled at her daughter affectionately. "But what?"

Noel gulped. "I was buying tayaki, but the price was way larger than usual. So he paid it all." Mu giggled.

"But he called me an idiot." Mu smiled and said nothing. She just went back to the stove. Noel walked up to her room and threw herself on her bed. Today was tiring, she needed sleep. She kicked off her fur boots and slipped under her sheets. Within seconds, she was sleeping.

* * *

There you go. Get ready for chapter 2 and so on.

-Orangetabby101


	2. Rivalry Arising

Blazblue Continuum High

Chap 2: No more walking home

* * *

Srry. I know not many have read this but please do. Its nice, well, to me. But if you don't wanna waste your time on it, its ok.

* * *

Noel woke up, eyes bursting open with such force that she groaned in pain. She checked her alarm clock.

"ITS SEVEN O' CLOCK!" She jumped out of her bed and rushed to the bathroom. She furiously brushed her teeth while brushing her hair. Spitting in the sink, she ran over to her closet.

"C'mon! Let's see... uh! Pink skirt, black top, and black flats!" She screamed at seemingly nobody. Pulling out her outfit, she put it on, put on some deodorant, then put a bow in her hair. She smiled. Surely this outfit would catch the attention of Hazama.

"Let's go!" She said before tripping down a large staircase in her house.

* * *

Now outside, she checked her watch. "Seven fifteen. Ok, I got time." She rushed past a few people before slamming hard into someone's back.

"Oww!" She yelled as she and the victims face slammed against the concrete. She heard a sickening crack.

"What the hell?" It was him. Noel glared.

"You!" He ignored her, then touched his nose.

"You made me break my nose you know." He said before roughly realigning it. She felt guilty.

"Sorry about that." He scoffed and began to walk away. She grabbed his coat.

"Can we walk together?" He scowled.

"No. Just leave me the hell alone." She frowned.

* * *

Kokonoe walked in front of her desk.

"Yea. All of you little imps will be now staying at the school. It has been converted to some dorm type suite and you all will be having separate rooms." Everyone groaned. That would ultimately suck. Tsubaki still had her eyes glued on Jin.

"Dreamy." "Do you have something to share Tsubaki?" Kokonoe snarled. She blushed.

"No miss Kokonoe." Kokonoe rolled her eyes.

"Uh yeah. All your clothing and items have already been moved to your dorm so you don't have to do anything. Anyways, you've gotta go acquaint yourselves with your dorm rooms or some shit Litchi said so go ahead and get the hell outta my classroom."

* * *

Noel, Makoto, and Tsubaki giggled. "And today, Jin said that we were friends!" Makoto nudged Noel.

"Any luck with Hazama?" Noel shook her head sadly. "No." Makoto giggled.

"Do you like anyone else?" Noel shook her head.

"But I hate that new kid!" Makoto and Tsubaki stepped back from the outburst.

"He's such a jerk! And he was rude to me this morning and he was yesterday! What an idiot!" Makoto crossed her arms.

"You always judge everyone by their first impression!" Noel growled.

"That's one too many! I'm going to tell him off today!" Tsubaki and Makoto shook their heads. They had such a rebellious friend.

* * *

Ragna sat in his dorm, finishing homework. He heard a knock.

"Who the hell is it?" The knocking only continued. He walked up to see an angry Noel. He immediately slammed the door in her face.

"Bitch."

* * *

Noel frowned. It was no use. Then a devious thought popped in her mind.

"If he's going to be like that, then I'll make sure this is his most miserable year yet." She muttered. And there was only one person who could help her with that.

Hazama.

* * *

I understand if Noel seems OOC. I wanted her to be like that. This will probably be one of my longest fanfictions so far. The relationship between her and Ragna has to progress from hate, to like, to love. Tsubaki and Jin is a side relationship in this fic though. Please wait for the next chapter. Yea this is so retarded to me, but I want to finish it.


	3. Mission Embarassment gone wrong

Blazblue Continuum High

Chap 3: Operation: Embarrassment to the Death

* * *

Hello! May I note that in the next few chapters, Noel pretty much destroys Ragna by embarrassing him.

* * *

Makoto crinkled her forehead in frustration as she chased Noel down the hallway.

"Noel! Think it through! You just need to talk! Do you even know what is going to happen to him if you join forces with Hazama?!" Noel screamed.

"I don't care! He deserves it!" Noel bumped into someone. She looked down to see Saya.

"Um... What are you talking about Vermillion-san?" Noel felt a slight twinge of guilt. Her face looked so adorable. And to see her in tears because of her older brother's dignity being destroyed, it certainly tugged at the heart strings.

'No time to get a sappy. There are things to be done.'

"Out of my way sweet cheeks. I have things to do. And those cute eyes won't earn you anything in life." She abruptly shoved past her. Saya looked worried.

* * *

Hazama heard a knock on his door. "Trollzama here. What the hell do you want?" Noel giggled. "Its me." Hazama blinked. "Oh. Its you Noel-chan. Come on in." Noel walked in slowly. "I need your help. With revenge."

Hazama beamed at the thought. "Who's the victim?" Noel chuckled. "Ragna." Hazama turned back at her curiously.

"I mean, you sure? Even I know that picking on new students so heavily is ultrally cruel... even though I wouldn't hesitate to do it." Noel crossed her arms.

"I want revenge and I want it NOW!" He grinned. "Sure. Now brainstorm." Noel tapped her chin. "Just spread embarrassing rumors and let it all blow up in his face." Hazama grinned.

"I like your style Noel-chan!"

* * *

Ragna slowly walked out of his dorm. He heard laughter, cruel and sadistic. He continued to walk to his class and finally sat in his desk. Everyone shifted their desks away from him.

'I knew something like this would happen.'

* * *

It was now lunchtime and Ragna quietly walked to his seat. The last thing he remembered was someone sticking out there foot before his face mercilessly smacked the floor. He looked up and saw Noel glaring. Sighing, he brushed himself off and continued to walk to his seat.

* * *

Sitting back in his desk, he picked up his pencil and continued to write.

Before realizing it was stuck to his hand. He didn't turn to her, but saw Noel staring at him from the corner of his eye with that same disgusted stare. He sighed and continued writing.

* * *

It was now in the middle of the night, and Noel and Hazama were standing in the hallway. Noel was pulling up a rope, hoisting up a bucket fill with cream, mud, and water. Hazama had a nervous look on his face.

"Yo Noel-chan, you sure? What if it doesn't hit him?" She shrugged.

"Don't care." She finally finished hoisting up and brushed off her hands. "Done. Now go to bed." The two walked to their dorms, awaiting the events of the next day.

* * *

Makoto sighed. "Noel. I am really starting to regret being friends with you. Why the hell would you do something like that?" Noel turned her back to Makoto.

"Trust me. He'll be at my knees."

* * *

Noel hid at the corner of the hallway, waiting for the moment. Just a few more footsteps and the hit would land. She heard a loud snap and waited for a scream, but instead her two squeals. She peeked and looked in terror.

It was Jin and Saya.

In seconds everyone was at the scene of the accident.

And he was there.

Noel ran and saw everything, the two twins covered in the disgusting mixture. Noel walked over.

"I-I'm s-sorry! It wasn't meant for you!" They looked up and turned to their brother, who was surprised. He growled.

"Saya. Who the hell did this?!" His voice was mixed between worry and fury. Saya slowly pointed at Noel, now scared of what was to come of the situation. His hair hided his expression, and she sure was glad.

But his words stung more.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" He growled. She stuttered out her words.

"I-" He glared.

"You what?! Was that meant for me? You should already know I would dodge that!"

She stayed silent.

"I don't give a shit how much you freaken bother me. But when you do retarded crap like this, THAT'S WHERE I DRAW THE DAMN LINE!"

"You can mess with me as much as you please, but don't drag them into this!" He tightly grasped Jin and Saya's hand and walked down the hallway. Everyone stared at Noel now.

Taokaka cleared her throat. "That was really mean lacking lady. Real mean meow." Those few brief words were enough to describe how everybody felt.

She stood in the hallway, alone. Kokonoe walked over and glared.

"Clean this shit up Vermillion." She said with a snarl.

* * *

"M-Makoto?" She stepped in her dorm. Makoto glared.

"What?! You think that if you got here first you could explain your side of the story?! I already know so don't bother talking to me." Tsubaki frowned at Noel.

"Now, Jin doesn't even talk to me! And its not even because of Ragna! He just doesn't want to!" The two girls walked into their area of the dorm and left Noel alone once again. She plopped face down in her bed and cried.

"What did I do to deserve this?"

* * *

Sorry I took a bit long.


	4. Apologies to Competition?

Blazblue Continuum High

Chapter 4: Apology to Competition?

* * *

GONE FOR SO LONG! Sorry! :)

* * *

Noel opened her eyes. It was a weekend. She yawned before realizing what happened. Makoto then walked in.

"Hey Noel. Sorry for snapping the other day. I was really irritated with how you acted." Noel nodded.

"I know. But he won't listen to me." Makoto smiled.

"I'll try to reason with him."

* * *

Makoto knocked on Ragna's dorm, and it opened. She looked around.

"Hey? Ragna?" she heard a soft snoring. He wasn't on his bed.

But on the floor.

He had a workbook over his face and a pencil in his hand. She nudged him with her foot and he shot up.

"The fu-" he blinked before looking at her.

"What do you want? And how did you get in here?" she snorted.

"I don't leave my dorm room unlocked. Anyway, I need to talk to you about Noel." he frowned.

"I don't have-"

"You don't have time and she does. Please, just hear her out." Ragna sighed.

"Yea yea whatever."

* * *

Ragna stared at Noel bored.

"Spit it out." She blinked.

"What?" He sighed in irritation.

"Whatever the hell you wanted to say to me." She cleared her throat.

"I'm really sorry that I did that prank. I didn't meant to hurt your siblings. So please...I just want us to be friends!"

Silence

Defeaning silence.

He narrowed his gaze. "Ok then. But we were never friends to begin with." She growled.

"SHUT UP! YOU ALWAYS NOTICE THE IRRELEVANT THINGS!"

"And you always miss them."

**SLAP**

"You big idiot!" she kicked his desk. He stared dumbfoundedly before laughing.

"I don't even know how I made you snap. This is so amusing." She threw his pillow across the room, not realizing where it was headed.

He glared as it smacked something off the dresser. She giggled nervously.

"S-Sorry." he sighed. "Depends on what you smacked off. If its something important, I will ruin your life." she bit her nails nervously.

It was a picture frame, and the glass was broken. He sighed.

"Just leave already." she and Makoto walked out quietly.

"So-"

"Just go. You didn't do anything." they quickly slipped out the door.

* * *

"Nice move Noel. You apologize by breaking something else important of his." Noel had a determined look.

"Then I'll go. I'm not gonna let this lead to another bad situation."

* * *

Ragna sat quietly in his room, trying to fix the broken glass.

"If I'm not careful, I'm probably gonna prick myself for the 12th time." He had 7 band-aids on one hand and 4 on the other. A piece of glass poked him again, and blood dripped on his desk. He looked at it curiously before sticking his tongue out to lick it.

'Damn vampire instincts.' he quickly wiped it off with a cloth and put on another band-aid.

Noel silently stood by his door, before slowly pushing it open. He instinctively turned around.

"What do you want? I'm busy right now." she looked at his desk, and saw the shattered glass.

'He picked every single piece that broke? Why?'

"I want to help." her response surprised him a little, but he turned his head.

"You don't need to." she looked at all the band-aids.

"I obviously do. You keep hurting yourself. Two pairs of hands are better than one pair of cut up hands." he frowned.

'I'll bite.' "Then come help me then."

The rest of the night was spent with the two fixing the frame.

* * *

Makoto slapped Noel's cheek.

"Noel?" she snapped up.

"Yea?" Makoto sighed. "You've been staring into space all day. You haven't even touched your meatloaf." Noel stared at the ghastly pile of debris considered 'lunch'.

"Don't tell me that you wanna invite him over?" she frantically shook her head.

"No. He was a big jerk last night." Makoto laughed.

"It is a competition!" Noel tilted her head.

"What do you mean?" Makoto laughed and drank the rest of her juice. She coughed and cleared her throat a bit.

"Isn't it obvious?! You two are competing for something! He doesn't like help, but you like helping! Its to see who can be better than the other! I can't wait to tell Tsu!" Noel rolled her eyes.

"Makoto...sometimes I don't understand you."

"Let's keep it that way Noellie!"

* * *

Probably going to write chapter 5 right after this so wait for an update right after this one.


	5. Competition Against U Know Who Prt 1

Blazblue Continuum High

Chapter 5: Yandere sis?

* * *

Trying to update more frequently.

* * *

Hazama sat silently in his room.

"Jeez. Always Noel screwing shit up. I really wanted to see that stuff fall on him." His door was suddenly kicked open by an unknown force. Hazama frowned.

"What the hell do you want?" a girl with red eyes and silver hair ran and gave Hazama a hug.

"Hi nii-sama. What shoes should I wear?" He glared.

"Figure that shit out yourself." she frowned and summoned a sword, slicing his pillow in half. He grumbled.

"The black ones Nu. Simple as that. Now leave me alone and go harass someone else." Nu smiled widely.

"Thanks nii-sama!"

* * *

Ragna, Noel, Makoto, Tsubaki, and Jin sat next to each other.

"Noellie, do you want your fries?" Makoto asked, eyes glistening at the food in front of Noel.

"Um, sure Makoto." Makoto dumped the fries down her throat.

"Thanks!" Ragna looked in slight surprise.

"You sure you should be eating that much? You ate my fries, Tsubaki's, Jin's, Noel's, and your own." Makoto shrugged while chugging some chocolate milk.

"Yea yea whatever a woman has to-" Milk suddenly spilled out her nose, splashing on Jin and Tsubaki.

"Makoto, what the hell?" Jin glared. He firmly grabbed Tsubaki's hand, making her blush.

"J-Jin?" Jin looked at her.

"We have to clean this off." The two left the lunchroom. Ragna stared questioningly at Makoto.

"Why did you do that?" Makoto shrieked and crawled under the table.

"Because of her!" she pointed to a girl with silver hair and red eyes.

"What about her?" Makoto snuggled her tail.

"That's Nu! She's Hazama's sister! And when she wants something, or someone, she gets it! Especially when it comes to guys! She swore that if she found the perfect guy, she wouldn't give up until they were together! If she wants you, you're screwed beyond measure!" Each of their faces blanched pale as she skipped her way to the table.

"Hi new student hunk Ragna!" Ragna, oblivious, tilted his head.

"W-What?" Noel glared at Nu.

'Her chest is way bigger than mine!' Nu grinned widely, showing a sweet smile that hid much more behind it.

"Nu think she likes you Ragna!" His face flared a barely visible pink.

"You don't even know me that well!" She giggled.

"So what? Nu has a feeling that we'll be great friends!" she plopped herself on his lap.

"Now...tell Nu all about yourself!" Ragna, obviously uncomfortable, softly pushed her of his lap.

"Uh, yeah...Nu was it? Please, don't throw yourself on my lap." She took out a notepad and started scribbling.

"Doesn't like people randomly sitting on him...THERE! I know something about you now!" she tightly grabbed her wrist.

"Let's get a move on Ragna-kun! There's alot of stuff we gotta do!" she hugged and looked back at Noel and Makoto. She held up her large notepad. The words read.

'Don't Fuck With Me Or I'll Seriously Screw You Over. -Nu' Noel and Makoto shivered at the words. Ragna sighed as he was dragged away.

"Sorry. See you guys later."

* * *

Noel paced her dorm room, obviously distressed.

'How is it that she can act so open and get away with it? Wouldn't he be quick to snap back? Why is she so mean? Its not like we're competing for anything, are we? For his...heart?' she blushed red.

'Unfair. Then if he's so lovey dovey with her, I'll have to show him that I don't really care!'

"But you do Noel." she turned to see Makoto snoring.

"What am I going to do?"

* * *

sorry for being so late with this chapter.


End file.
